


Things You Said When You Thought I was Asleep

by StrawberryDreamboat



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, mentions of Gray/Juvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDreamboat/pseuds/StrawberryDreamboat
Summary: They would talk about their feelings another day.





	Things You Said When You Thought I was Asleep

The sun peaked out over the horizon illuminating the small cottage Natsu and Happy lived in. It wasn’t unusual for it to illuminate the entire place considering it was only one floor and it got warmer in the house sometime in the early morning. Turning over, Natsu softly touched the edges of Gray’s face, trying not to wake him up. Gray had spent the night last night because he was close enough by and tired. They did their usual arguing but it wasn’t like Natsu would leave him out to die.

“Mmm…” Gray let out a soft noise as he turned over, his back now towards Natsu.

Natsu drew his hand back as quickly as he put it there, afraid he would wake the other up. It wasn’t every day that he saw Gray so vulnerable...well if this even counted. After all, he was snoring as he slept. In reality, it wasn’t cute at all.

“You’re taking up all the space...dumb popsicle” Natsu murmured nudging the leg that had drifted over to his side. Although the only reason there was even room was because Natsu had woken up and adjusted his position, now Gray was still splayed out with his legs over Natsu’s stomach, their thighs nearly touching it left little room to actually be comfortable. “...I guess it’s okay if it’s you only, though.”

Gray didn’t stir, his back rising and falling. Natsu took that as a good sign, after all, he didn’t want Gray to hear him saying anything. He’d probably die of embarrassment if anything was heard.

“When I heard you were staying with Juvia I was kind of mad you know…” Natsu continued gently softly and gently pushing his forehead up against Gray’s back. “...You could have found me...you always know where I am so why didn’t you come this time? Though that’s probably my fault...I couldn’t find you guys either.” 

Natsu paused again, watching to see if Gray was still sleeping. To his relief, his back was still rising and falling. 

“I like you…” He whispered into Gray’s back and softly looked up at the ceiling. “I like you so much...I wish you knew that.”

Gray blinked, his heart beating faster as he listened. He’d been awake the whole time since Natsu had started talking. It wasn’t like he didn't know how Natsu had felt. He had known long before they had split up and Fairy Tail disbanded. Hearing it did something to him. It made him think about all the feelings he’d bottled up when they’d been separated. 

For now, he would keep Natsu’s secret. They would talk about their feelings another day.


End file.
